dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragyia Agthe
"If something important is happening on Dragoia, chances are Dragyia knows about it." Seldragia Bles talking to Drark about Dragyia. Dragyia Agthe is a female Dragoian who is a general and Triumvirate member in the Dragoian Imperial Army. Profile *Name: Dragyia Agthe (Born Subject 57) *Birth Date: 1800 *Height: 10ft 3in *Species: Dragoian *Gender: Female *Weight: 6743 Kg Overview Dragyia was one of the 60 Dralkyria whose DNA was found on ancient artifacts found within a crypt. Her survival was only allowed because she hatched after a 'perfect' specimen, Subject 56 (AKA Seldragia Bles) was produced. Dragyia, along with Seldragia and TwinBragia, were raised within the science facility where they were created until 1815 where they were sent to the Imperial Military Academy, or IMA, for 10 years before joining the Dragoian Imperial Army, or IDA, as a general. Under the command of new queen Seldragia Bles, Dragyia was, along with TwinBragia, immediately put on the Triumvirate council. TwinBragia was the army's representative, Unnamed Admiral was the navy's (he was not replaced when Seldragia became queen), and Dragyia, being army, could not have had a place unless she was promoted to special forces chief, which she was. Dragyia was set to command The Casteless, the only special unit within the entire Dragoian Empire. In 1903, Dragyia obtained one of the new 'Gigas' type Heavy Tanks to command, except this one was modified to include a massive particle beam cannon, derived from the artifacts where the Dralkyria DNA was found, this tank also mounted thicker armour than normal, and was given the name Dralkyritank. Criticisms Due to her choice of attire, from the frilly underwear to the small skirt and knee high boots, Dragyia has always been called a whore by TwinBragia, partly because of Dragyia's choice to always have the crack of her large breasts visible. While Dragyia constantly denies that she is a whore, she will admit that she shows her breast crack off in this way to keep the men she is commanding or talking to, under her control. She has also been criticized, again by TwinBragia, that she washes her hair too much, Dragyia will normally reply by saying something along the lines of 'Too much is better than never'. Many officers have noticed that she never takes her hat off while in uniform, even when everyone else would. This has actually lead from being a complaint, to a rumour that, unlike Seldragia Bles, Dragyia actually has no hair under her hat, this rumour is untrue yet still persists. Officers who speak to her often note about her eagerness to be rid of them, with Dragyia often being busy with her work and lacking the time and inclination to speak to anyone below her. The only one Dragyia will dro what she is doing for is Seldragia Bles. TwinBragia is the one Dragyia often most wants to be rid off, despite being one of just 2 people who outrank her. Mood Dragyia is normally well tempered and will respond to issues relatively justly (although often the fastest way for her), unless she was involved in a way that would upset or harm her, in these cases she will take the death sentence to the accused route. When dealing with casteless, she is strict on rules and protocols, and will get incredibly angry when things are not done right, No56 has been known to cause Dragyia to lash out in rage, sometimes physical, during her time in The Casteless. Dragyia's moodswings have caused her to order massive unnecessary artillery strikes on even the most pointless of targets, this caused her to decimate the Casteless' base shortly after the Dragoian Civil War ended. Intelligence Role ''"I'm going to start keeping an eye on everyone important in the Empire your grace, you never know when information of this nature may be important." ''Part of Dragyia's initial discussion with Queen Seldragia Bles on her plans of gathering intelligence on the Empire's citizens. While it is totally off the records and fully independent from the IDA, Dragyia runs an intelligence service, although this is only known to the Triumvirate, and certain operatives under Dragyia's employ. Dragyia formed this intelligence network when became Special Forces Commander, deciding that managing The Casteless was easily, and quickly done, she decided to twist the idea of Special Forces to include an intelligence arm. Dragyia uses her network of spies and informants to collect information on anyone who has a history that would warrant watching that could pose a threat to Imperial interests (e.g. shop owner, military, scientist, rebel in family, etc). She stores this information, which is gathered on site, then sent as a report from the spy/informant via multiple couriers to Dragyia, in a vast library of folders. These folders are kept in one of 2 places depending on who or what they cover. Those folders containing information on potential threats are kept in Dragyia's office in the Imperial Castle, while the others are kept in a large room in the Imperial Castle which Dragyia filled with filing cabinets. Dragyia's intelligence reports are sometimes called upon by members of the Triumvirate to help in situations. Queen Seldragia Bles has been known to ask Dragyia for information on soldiers who serve as her personal squad, and soldiers serving in the Imperial City, to ensure they pose no risks to Imperial safety. Dragyia, despite her unwavering loyalty to both Queen Bles and the Empire, Dragyia keeps certain files secret, such as those on Casteless No87, secret from everyone. These files tend to be created by Dragyia herself or from her most trusted officers. She keeps these files secret for many reasons, mostly to protect Seldragia or the Empire. Dragyia's intelligence reports could stop most rebellions before they even started, although she chooses to never act upon these excluding ones posing a real threat to Queen Bles due to an agreement with Seldragia Bles that a war, no matter how small, is a good way of relieving any pent-up rage in the military (from lack of fighting) and civilians, as well as keeping population numbers stable. Combat Style ''"Being in command of a good combat vehicle is my preffered form of fighting, why run into combat with a small weapon, when you can ride into battle, in comfort, with a much bigger weapon?" ''Dragyia on why she prefers vehicular combat. Among the IDA, she is well known for her skill with a Hydra Pistol, being able to hit targets from longer ranges than normal. This ability is due to her being female, which grants her a stronger body than that of a male, meaning she can hold the pistol tighter, and can keep her arm more level. Dragyia's normal combat style is in a tank, and she never saw a need to be trained in any other forms of combat other than pistol use, seeing the pistol as the only practical weapon to use when a tank was boarded. Space Era After the events of the Tri-Split, Dragyia was promoted to Field Marshal and gained the army seat on the Triumvirate council but still retained all the duties of special forces chief, due to her "replacement" being a bit of a spacesaver. This move gave Dragyia more power, as well as the rank she always wanted. Dragyia commanded a dreadnought of Twin-DraX class until 2020, when she became captain of ex-flagship, Dralkyrian Defence, a Sin-Dra Class Dreadnought. This happened not because the Defence was outdated, but it was replaced by the only Super-Dreadnought, the Dralkyrian Power, a massive ship that took 7 years of non stop, hard, work to build. Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Characters Category:Dralkyria